1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device.
2. Description of Related Art
Many different light sources have been used in electronic devices in the past. For example, side-view light emitting devices have been used as backlight light sources in the display panels of electronic devices. These light emitting devices includes a substrate and a light emitting element. The substrate has a chip-like base material that has a concave component, and a set of terminals that are formed on the surface of this base material and are connected to the light emitting element (see. JP H08-264842 A, for example).
It is desirable for a light emitting device, and particularly a side-view light emitting device, to be made smaller and thinner, and there have been various studies into making the substrate flatter, more compact, etc., in order to minimize the space occupied by the chip-scale package itself. However, if the thickness is merely reduced to make the substrate more compact, it is difficult to maintain adequate substrate strength and adhesive strength in the joining of the light emitting element to the substrate by flip-chip mounting.